convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser is the primary antagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario '''Super Mario Bros']'' games. Although he first appeared in Ragnarok, he made his official series debut in Trouble in Paradise. Canon Bowser has been the main antagonist of nearly every Mario game to date. Usually, he kidnaps Princess Peach and Mario has to travel through many obstacles in order to get her back. He is in charge of a large army made up of Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Lakitus, and more, which he uses to take out Mario, though he rarely ever succeeds in doing so. Pre-Convergence Before becoming involved within the series, Bowser was still up to his usual tricks with his kidnapping of Princess Peach and such. Plot Involvement Ragnarok After stumbling upon a strange warp pipe outside his castle, Bowser sent some of his men to go down it and investigate it. When they never returned, Bowser grew suspicious and went down it himself, only to end up on the planet Ash in the process. Overtime, he grew to become one of the most powerful and feared crime bosses on Ash in the process. He ran the fight club there and even participated in some of the fights when he got bored. His only physical appearance in Ragnarok was when he fought Saber Lily in the fight club. Bowser ended up losing the fight, which led to embarrassment and humiliation, even from his own men. Big Trouble for a Big Koopa Bowser had been sitting back in his office with some of his men to discuss what he said was a very important matter. After setting one of his men on fire for talking about him behind his back, he then revealed that he suspected that one of his men was a traitor and was working with the Coalition. Said traitor revealed himself soon after and tried to arrest Bowser. Bowser resisted and slit his throat before rushing outside the doors of is office, only to be ambushed by the Coalition and taken to the Black Vault. Trouble in Paradise After making a spry escape from the Black Vault, Bowser fled to Isle Delfino, hoping to return to his normal activities from there, reuniting with his son Bowser Jr. in the process, and coming into contact with the likes of Kirari Momobami, among others, during his time there. When the Murder Game had begun there, Bowser tagged along the participant group, claiming that he had been betrayed by Kirari in their criminal activities, and intended to exact his revenge on her. Though he claimed to have the same ultimate objective as the rest of the group, he maintained a cantankerous attitude, often enjoying insulting the rest of them. In the endgame, it is revealed that Bowser masterminded the ordeal after an investigation led the group toward Corona Mountain, where he waited for them, engaging in a grand fight with the group, before being promptly defeated, even after his subsequent transformation into Giga Bowser, after his throne, which was the source of the power-sapping effect on the group, had been destroyed. Epilogue(s) Trouble in Paradise In the end of the ordeal, Bowser is captured and taken into custody once again by the Coalition, represented by Ms. Frizzle and Gonta Gokuhara, and presumably taken back to the Black Vault where he is imprisoned for his crimes. Character Relationships * Luigi ''- Luigi is the secondary protagonist of the 'Mario Series' who made his debut in ''Trouble in Paradise. He is Mario's brother and is often seen fighting Bowser alongside him, or doing other activities with him like playing tennis or golfing. Bowser and Luigi are well aware of each other by the time they meet in Trouble in Paradise. Throughout the event, Luigi tries to stop Bowser from acting too rash and getting himself or other killed because of it, though Bowser usually ignores him and does it anyways. Bowser doesn't think much of Luigi, only perceiving him as Mario's weak brother and not an actual threat to anybody, especially himself. * Bowser Jr. - ''Bowser's son, who also appeared in ''Trouble in Paradise as an NPC, is seen as a spoiled brat who throws tantrums every time he doesn't get his way. Throughout the event, Bowser expresses how much he cares for his son, even going into a fit of rage when he figured out that he had been kidnapped by Kirari Momobami. * Kirari Momobami -'' Kirari is one of the main antagonists of 'Kakeguri' who also debuted in ''Trouble in Paradise. Throughout the game, Bowser expresses his hatred for Kirari for taking his volcano base and his son, often talking about how he intends to hurt her when the eventually reach her. Trivia * Although this Bowser is the incarnation from the main series games, his personality is taken directly from the Mario and Luigi and Paper Mario games. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Trouble in Paradise Category:Ragnarok Category:Masterminds